Midnight Dreams
by Rielle P
Summary: ‘One day crosses will begin to burn ore-sama’s body and only ash will be left upon the earth. The wind might blow away ore-sama’s remains and Ore-sama’s soul might be destroyed but—‘ Royal pair, vampire fic., AU


Kari: So a one-shot in between… as promised this is a royal! *smiles* For some reason I can only write this pair in AU ^^;;

Keigo: *harrumphs* this better be good, ore-sama deserves nothing but the best

Ryoma: Urusai Saru no Taisho

Kari: Thank you Ryo-chan *coughs* now, as I've said this is AU, there is OOC-ness and well biting!

Keigo: Biting?

Kari: This is a vampire fic Kei *chuckles* Of course there will be biting

Keigo: Lovely *grins*

Ryoma: *twitches* Fujiko owns nothing… she's poor as she is coherent at the moment

Kari: Oi!

Keigo: On with the fic

Kari: This is dedicated to all those Royal fans out there! ENJOYYYYYY!!

-----)+(----

Midnight Dreams

Royal Pair

-----)+(-----

Footsteps echoed eerily along the marbled corridors, gasping breaths and a flutter of cloth. Stunning golden eyes stared unblinkingly as his legs pumped harder as he ran. Cold clammy hands slammed against dust covered oak doors and with a heave he slammed them open banging against the cold walls of an empty hall. Shakily his legs carried him further, hair like silk, dark with emerald tints fluttered as his arms reached out towards the cross that hung above the altar. Once more he heaved and stepped forward, slowly, painfully before falling to his knees face flat against the cold floor and lungs burning, he sobbed as his nails scraped against the marble, creating an ear grating sound that reverberated around him.

"Oh Lord! Lord! I have sinned!" Pressing his face harder against the floor he sobbed as his nails dug further and further, blood sipping through the skin. "Oh I have sinned!"

His tunic which one would imagine used to be a luminous white was splattered with red, as if a child had painted it over so unskillfully. His face pale and anguished stared before the hanging cross, beautiful eyes rimmed red as his mouth opened to emanate sobs so sorrowful and aggrieved.

It was a night hidden by the shining moon, whispered by the dying wind and witnessed by blood rimmed amethyst eyes.

It was the night Atobe, Keigo first saw a mortal so tainted by sin and oh how he loved it.

-----)+(-----

Demiri Nosferetti a creature of the night commonly known as vampires; they feed on human life water and devour the soul of the sinned. They had been banished from heaven and exiled from hell forever roaming the land of the living, where they were punished to stay in eternal damnation.

-----)+(-----

It had been years since he had smelled that wonderful scent of sin. Idly he twirled the length of his tie between his fingers; he never forgot that scent, the scent of dark intent and painful sorrow from that faithless night. Stretching his arms on either side of him he leaned his head back to stare at the great cross that hung before the beautiful yet dusty stained glass windows that depicted the ascension of Christ. He hated that image. Closing his crimson rimmed eyes, he smiled ruefully as he heard footsteps nearing him. His prey was approaching.

Tilting his head to the side, his eyes narrowed; gaze steady unto the approaching boy. He was a pretty little thing with wide golden eyes and soft dark hair that shined with a soft glow of emerald. He was lovely indeed. Slowly a hum began to emanate from his throat as the slow haunting tune of a Kyrie resounded eerily within the small chapel. The candle light that illuminated the small alcove flickered as it did.

The boy was undaunted though and continued his walk towards the altar slowly. His dark gaze shifted to the side as the melancholic song entered his ears. The man was quite handsome. He had a strong, lithe built with paper white skin. His hair was as dark as the night and framed his face beautifully but his most enchanting feature would have to be his eyes, a cool, dark amethyst that seemed to glow a bloody red when the shadows flickered across them.

Tearing his gaze away from the man, the boy walked at a brisk pace speaking in a small whispering voice.

"Father, father, oh how I've sinned" He paused "I must confess for the bones I've buried so long ago"

The song came to an abrupt halt and startled the boy snapped his head towards the man who stared at him through half lidded eyes. He watched nervously as the man licked his lips slowly before speaking.

"boy, you do know that there hasn't been a priest here for quite a while" Keigo's voice held an amused tone to it as he spoke "A couple of years or so" he continued gaze boring into golden eyes "about fifteen to twenty years, give or take a year or two"

The boy kept silent, lips pursed and eyes steady. His right hand was clutched around a silver crucifix that hung around his neck and his left was slack at his side. There was something about that man that had his instincts telling him to run and run as fast as he can away from him. But he pushed down those thoughts and kept his gaze solely on light flickering against the man's face.

Atobe on the other hand had stood from his seat and his fingers were pressed gently along the pews as he walked tracing his digits across the dusty wood. He paused as he came to the isle where the boy stood and tipped his hand to stare at the cross that hung precautious above his head. He felt the boy's gaze on him and slowly an inviting smile stretched across his lips.

"And there won't be priest here ever again"

The boy continued to walk though until he paused beside him looking up at the same cross that hung between them. Outside the winds howled against the shabby brick walls of the church slamming against the stone with a thundering force.

"It matters not" he answered slowly "this remains to be a house of God, and that is all that matters to me"

"Then won't it be for naught that you confess to the wind that howls outside these walls?" He asked with a gentle smile "It won't carry your plea to the sky, nor will it wash you of sin"

The boy did not answer but his gaze had strayed from the cross to the man before her. Taking a deep breath through his nose, the scent of faint blood and old wood flooded his mind. There was something, off, about the man that kept his senses alert around him. Walking slowly before the altar, the boy sunk to his knees and began praying, pointedly ignoring the man's cold laughter.

"Why pray to the lord that has abandoned you?" He asked with a sardonic tone. There was a stretch of oppressing silence as the boys silent mutters continued before he finally hushed. Looking up his dark, bright eyes stared into his own bloody orbs.

"The Lord abandons no one" His voice was firm, truly believing.

"Do you truly believe that?" Atobe had risen from his seat by then, stepping ever so closer towards the solemn boy. Slowly a pale hand had risen to glide his fingers along the others cheek. The flinched away from the touch face twisting into discomfort.

"Ore-sama demands your name?" he asked softly, arms falling to his side.

"Ryoma" he answered curtly "Echizen, Ryoma"

"Ryoma" He rolled the name of his tongue as if tasting its very essence. "Dear Ryoma" He added with a drawl.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You, why do you have such faith?" his voice had lowered, eyes half lidded boring into his eyes, and inwardly Ryoma felt that it was boring through his very soul.

"Because I believe" he replied "I believe somehow, someway" he took a deep breath, eyes darkening in memory "I can receive salvation"

"Such faith"

"For a sin that I cannot and refuse to reconcile" His voice had gone hoarse "Sir, why do you care for this poor soul?"

"Please call ore-sama Keigo" he added in a sultry tone before leaning his head forward to whisper hotly into his ears "Because there is nothing more beautiful than living sorrow"

-----)+(-----

It was an inevitable pull, like gravity he was drawn to him, his mystery, his darkness, his very being. For nights he wandered helplessly into his arms, pouring his sorrows and woes to open ears, non judging gaze and doting voice. Ryoma was a fool he knew deep inside him but he can't help but come he had nowhere to run and too many things too hide. It was an obsession he couldn't escape.

He was a dirty creature. His hands were dyed red with so much blood, so much sadness and so much grief. It made him sick to his core that he wanted to disappear, but he was a coward he couldn't kill herself and the voices inside his head kept screaming again and again.

'_I don't want to die!'_

'_I don't want to die!_

'_Kill them!'_

'_**KILL THEM!'**_

And he did, he slaughtered them all, he made their bodies cold and painted the walls in crimson. He wouldn't die, he refused to die. He was a victim, his family dead, murdered, just because of him, because they wanted him. He was their sacrifice, a sacrifice for their twisted demons, black magic and hell, and every night as he slept their voices would ring in his ears with those pitiful screams, rejoicing, singing and his lips would move with their songs because he can't remember anymore. His old self, the pure, clean, happy Ryoma no longer existed, he was sacrificed.

"Oh, the blood and soul we sacrifice,  
call the demon, we summon thee  
Blood and bones, blood and bones,  
answer our wishes we call on you"

And then as he sang their songs tearing away at the flesh in a mad moment of joy as he felt the power they so yearned flow inside him and drive him mad. He smelled the blood that dyed him, them everything in beautiful crimson, he bathed in the flesh of dying sin. And he became sin because he was happy, so happy that he killed them, that he got his revenge and he refused to take it back and repent, because he was proud of the blood that clung to him and the cold stone walls and floor. He became sin, he became a monster.

And yet he clung to God hoping for salvation, asking begging but refusing to ask of forgiveness. He prayed like his dear mother had thought him, holding the cross in his hands, feeling it burn against his skin. Will they let a devil in heaven? He wondered. Will they let a black soul enter such a pure place? And he remembered the words that his mother whispered in his ears.

"_The lord will forgive everything my dear, pray and you shall be forgiven"_

Ryoma knew, they wouldn't, but he kept praying. Fooling himself that if he prayed enough they would take him away. But then he came and he listened. Such a beautiful man he was and he was obsessed, because he laughed at him, he mocked him and comforted him. Ryoma, he clung to him and continued praying. Praying with what he knew was a devil by his side.

-----)+(-----

Hours became days and days to weeks. Keigo was thrilled that he returned so faithfully to his side. He whispered sweet nothing to his ears. Ran his hand through his silky hair and glided his fingers along his warm skin and stared into those haunted jewel like eyes but most of all he basked in his scent of growing desperation.

It was unorthodox to think that his curiosity had slowly bloomed into affection. He will not say love for a creature like him can never love. It was a troublesome thing to feel his cold dead heart warm in his presence as he listened to him. He wondered who was truly a devil. Was it him, who was banished from heaven, a soul forever wandering? Or was it men themselves who were truly evil? For is not man who willingly take lives of another, who wages wars and destruction for their own carnal pleasures? Who sacrifices so many to attain that one single thing they crave?

For the many years he lived, he never found true justice and piles upon piles of broken pawns lay before a king's feet. The world was cruel, it did not pause and give heed to the week, the world will trample on them, for the weak was mere fodder for those with enough power to take control. Time and time again it was true.

Atobe stared at the clock that slowly ticked towards the heart of the night. His now blood red eyes moving with every swish of the pendulum, he felt in his soul the cry of this world as an impending sin was to be committed and his heart laughed with glee at the chaos that was bound to happen drawing closer and closer with every tick.

'tick'

'tock'

'tick'

'tock'

**DING, DING, DING**

The bell echoed within the church like a warning, and then they came like the low pitter patter of the rain, the sound of footsteps approached closer and louder. The ragged breathing, the frantic pounding of the heart, deep gasps and shuddering sighs. And like the slow rising of the curtain on stage the main actor steps unto stage with a flourish, aged wooden doors banging against the wall and he came staggering into the room hands dyed in dry, flaking blood with skin white as freshly fallen snow as ebony hair fluttered like mist, eyes brighter than jewels shone with desperation that made his blood boil, pale skin glistening with crimson and sweat. It was a beauty unlike his ever seen and it was all his.

Eyes darkening into the color of blood his fangs pressed against his lower lip biting into the flesh and allowing his cold blood to flow freely. His body was hidden within the shadows that stretched across the aged holy land melding within the darkness of the night and finally the clock rang its twelfth and final toll before stilling. All that was left was Ryoma's voice.

"Oh I have sinned! Father I have sinned" he cried out, voice hoarse and pleading "But I cannot ask for forgiveness can such a soul be saved from the fires of Hell?" Suddenly laughter tore through his throat as tears glistened down his cheeks "For the blood that runs through my veins is black as my soul"

Keigo remained a silent observer watching, waiting. His bloody eyes closed at the sound of his voice before he began to walk slowly and silently towards the distraught boy. Gently his strong arms wrapped around his small waist from behind pressing his body close to the others back as he whispered breathily into his ears.

"I thought that we have established" he began in a drawling tone, cold breath brushing against red tipped ears "that no priest will step foot on this holy land again"

Eyes glazed Ryoma's arms fell limply to his sides before he took a shuddering breath and turned his head to stare soullessly at the man behind him.

"It's you" he whispered faintly "Why do you stay here? In this broken house of god"

"Why should ore-sama not my dear?" He asked sweetly, as he softly pressed his claw like fingers along his pale neck "Is everyone not free to enter here?"

"But you're not everyone" Slowly he turned his body in his arms and tilted his head up to stare into his eyes. "What are you?"

A cold laugh escaped his throat echoing inside the room eerily as he fisted his hand into his dark locks while his right gripped his left arm tightly. Ryoma showed no pain on his face as fresh blood began to slowly slide down his cold, cold flesh. Languidly he brought the limb to his lips and slid out his tongue to slowly slide the muscle along his arm. The sweet taste of his tainted blood and bitter tang of dried old blood danced unto his buds and lazily his eyes remained on unfocused golden that remained staring blankly into his.

"Will you take a guess?" he asked softly, licking his lips as he went. "Is it not obvious?" gently he caressed her sweat and blood matted cheek with a clawed hand carefully pressing his nails along the skin, creating a long line of red but never broke the skin. "i miei occhi sono rossi come il sangue" '_my eyes are red as blood'_

Lifting a small hand to touch the Keigo's face Ryoma ran his thumb against his lips feeling the long canines that pressed against them with detached curiosity.

"And yet you live in a house blessed by the holy ghosts" he whispered, idly he was enamored by the similarity of the color of his eyes and the shade of dried blood painted across his arm and hand "red as blood indeed"

Chuckling darkly Keigo stepped back slipping his fingers away from the mortal's warmth with half lidded eyes before sliding his hand into Ryoma's and bringing his pale bloodied knuckles to his lips. For a moment he relished the heat that touched his lips before dropping the hand with a dark smile.

"non c'è salvezza per i dannati_" 'There is no salvation for the damned'_

And silently Ryoma's lips moved to answer eyes closing as he watched his form disappear into the shadows of the church

'_I know'_

-----)+(-----

"You won't accept it?" He asked incredulously.

"I have no need of it" Keigo answered twirling the crystal bottle with his fingers in an idle manner.

"You will shrivel up and die without it my lord" The man tugged at the cloak around his neck loosening the ribbon that held it in place. "You must, at the very least, drink this once a month to sustain your body"

"I've found a better source of nourishment, my dear servant Yuushi" Balancing the glass vile on a finger he flicked it carelessly towards the dark haired man "You may leave"

"But my lord—"Yuushi paused, dark eyes narrowing questioningly at the vampire "You do realize that fake blood is all you can drink to bypass the boundaries of holy land" replacing the vile into a case, he tucked it within the folds of his cloak and turned towards the cross that hung ominously above them. The shadows from the numerous candles around the stone cavern lighted an ominous glow across the surface of the wooden structure and the old chains that held it hung creaked as a phantom wind blew. "If you drink the life water of a mortal sooner or later, crosses will begin to burn your body my liege" he kneeled to the ground staring up into his master's dark amethyst eyes "Or do you plan to leave this forsaken house of god once and for all?"

Keigo stared at the man before him passively before a soft, sad smile tugged at his lips "Ore-sama plans not to leave this place my dear" slowly he turned his head towards the door that opened with a groan as the old wood drag against the marble floor. A pale hand followed after the opened doorway before Ryoma entered quietly and begun to walk towards the two men pausing and staring at Keigo "Leave ore-sama be, Yuushi"

Staring at the boy Yuushi smiled bitterly before lowering his head and speaking "as is your wish my lord" standing from his spot on the ground he tightened the ribbons of his cloak and lifted its hood to cover his face. "Farewell, this humble servant bids you good night" Bowing for the last time, Yuushi turned and began his walk towards the exit passing the boy as he did so. "dear sir, my master's soul rests in your heart"

The door shut with a dull sound leaving the two beings in silence. Standing from his seat Keigo met Ryoma as he began to approach him, shadows dancing against his pale skin and wide golden eyes. Gliding a hand along the others warm cheek Keigo tilted his head and cupped the others face before leaning forward to whisper coolly into his ears.

"You have returned my love" nuzzling the others neck he inhaled the scent of rose and blood and sin. "Why have you not run?"

Leaning towards the cold body of the man Ryoma closed his eyes pressing his face against the stone cold palm that cupped his face. "Because I cannot" lifting a hand to hold the one cupping his face he looked up and stared sorrowfully at the creature before him "My heart is bound to you my dear sir. It yearns for your cold hands and bloody eyes "he slowly began tracing his arms up to his face cupping his head "It yearns you and I can no longer run because I feel that it will break and perish if I do so"

"Ore-sama believes that you are a very foolish, boy" Keigo whispered pulling down the others hands to once again press his nose against his neck. He inhaled deeply, feeling his mouth water as his eyes dilated into cat like slits. Slowly he opened his mouth to press his tongue along the column of his neck feeling him shiver and slowly pressed his fangs along the soft pale skin.

Ryoma was not afraid; he held steady against the feel of those sharp teeth against his fragile neck and clutched at the front Keigo's shirt with both hands. His eyes remained open staring at the cross above them.

"Are not all mortal foolish my darling" he whispered those words but it seemed to echo around them "They always yearn what they cannot have"

Closing his eyes, Keigo did not answer but instead slowly began to pierce his skin with his fangs. A pained gasp escaped Ryoma's lips as he tensed within his arms that wrapped around him securely. Tears began to gather along the corners of his eyes as he felt his blood slowly flow into the others mouth, tongue gliding across his skin pressing for more blood to come forth.

He had never tasted anything so divine in the world as his little kitten's blood. It was a sweet and bitter thing that was flavored with sorrow and pain and love. Greedily he continued drinking feeling the boy in his arms begin shaking and hesitantly pulled away from the soft flesh and began lapping at the wounds sealing them into two faint pin pricks along the column of his neck. At that very moment he had never felt so alive. Fire that had once gone cold raged within his skin flooding him with power long forgotten. Carefully Keigo wrapped his arms more firmly around Ryoma letting the faint boy lean against his chest.

Brushing away the dark strand of hair that shadowed the boy's face, he stared at him intently before feeling the familiar rip of the skin on his back, the flesh protruded and stretched before two black feathered wings ripped free from his shirt splattering blood along the ground. Instinctively he flapped the newly acquired appendage watching as more blood flew off it before wrapping it around himself and Ryoma, a storm of feathers scattering about them. Ryoma who had regained his strength smiled softly.

"They are beautiful" he whispered

"Is it?" he asked watching idly as the feathers that touched the marble floor begin lighting up in faint blue fires before turning into ash.

"yes"

Looking down at the boy that became his obsession and downfall he smiled sweetly before leaning forward, so close that he could feel his breath wash across his face "Ore-sama is a monster"

"A very beautiful monster" he answered back leaning up so that their lips touched whenever one spoke.

Keigo released a breath before grinning and slowly he pressed his lips atop Ryoma's. Gently he moved against his warm mouth pressing and pulling before lifting his arms to angle his head into a position that allowed him to press closer. Ryoma's hands had found their way to his back splayed across the blood soaked cloth. The kiss tasted of blood and something sweet he noted, like wine. Pulling away for breath he gasped quickly before Keigo once again returned his place to his lips fervently nibbling and licking along the bruised flesh.

And as he felt his arms tighten around him he can't help but think that in the end it was not Ryoma that clung to him so passionately, it was not him that yearned his presence the most and it was not him who had become obsessed with the other but it was himself.

Inwardly he thought, as he brushed his lips once more across his lips cutting into it with his fangs and tasting that sweet blood that tasted of sorrow, love and sin.

'_One day crosses will begin to burn ore-sama's body and only ash will be left upon the earth. The wind might blow away ore-sama's remains and Ore-sama's soul might be destroyed but—' _

Pressing his forehead to his he stared into those grieving jewel eyes and smiled.

'_Maybe it won't be such a bad way to die' _

_ -----)+(-----_

_Alla Fine i Morte_

_**The End is Death**_

**-----)+(-----**

**A/N: **So just a short one-shot to nudge my muse… this is another attempt on Royal, and again AU. I hope you didn't mind the OOC-ness ^^;;; and enjoyed it. There suppose to be an accompanying art but my scanner chose this time to break down so though luck I guess.

Please review maybe those would nudge my muse more…


End file.
